Day Out
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Gale Hawthorne walks around District Four and sees an unexpected sight.


I don't own anything you recognize (and yes, I'm joining another fandom!)! I've read the Hunger Games early this year, and loved it, but school's gotten the better of me so I haven't gotten the opportunity to write.

Read and enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seven years had come and gone. Somehow, he didn't really notice how they passed, with everything keeping him busy, but he has resigned to taking it one day at a time.

Another government meeting brought Gale Hawthorne to District Four that summer. He recalled that around that time of the year, when he was younger, it meant that another twenty-four children would be sent to an arena to fight to the death. A small smile crept to his face, knowing that no one would have to go through that again. Even just that made everything they sacrificed for the war worth it.

After the meeting was over, he decided to walk around town to clear his head. He smiled at the sight of happier families, children running around, laughing and playing… something he didn't get to enjoy very much growing up. He was thankful that at least his siblings were able to.

He contemplated on going to visit Mrs Everdeen in the hospital the next day to ask her about Katniss as he made his way to the beach. He made it a point to do so every time he visits District Four. He liked the cool breeze and the feel of the water and sand on his toes. He was almost there, when he heard loud laughter. A family was already there, playing. The mother was laughing, her wavy brown hair and pale green dress flying in the breeze. The father carried their little boy over his shoulder, making him shout with glee. The three of them ran to the water, greeting the waves head on. Gale turned away, deciding that he would visit the beach the next day. The family looked so happy that he felt a little bad to just waltz in.

He walked around town the next day, trying to find something nice to take home to his mother and siblings. He was looking through shell sculptures, thinking that it would look nice on his mother's china cabinet, when he heard laughter, the same one from the previous day in the beach.

"No, Finn, you can't have candy before lunch," a female voice said patiently.

"But… I want to!" Gale lifted his eyes from the ornament to see a bronze-haired boy tugging the arm of a brown-haired woman, who, he realized, was painfully familiar.

The little boy pouted, making her chuckle, then ran to a blond man a few feet behind them, examining a lampshade decorated with shells.

"Uncle Peeta! Auntie Kat told me I can't have candy!" he complained. Peeta looked up at Katniss and noticing her amused expression, lifted the little boy up. Gale let out the breath he did not even know he was holding. So the boy was not her child, after all.

"And she's right, buddy!" he told Finn. "Your Mommy will be mad at us!"

"But I want it now!" the little boy whined.

"Tell you what," Peeta said, grinning, "we'll have lunch now and then you can have candy and I will make cookies for snack time, is that okay?"

"You are such a softie," Katniss said, giving Peeta a kiss on the cheek as Finn cheered. "Annie will kill us if you spoil him by giving him cookies all the time."

"Come on, Katniss, we don't visit often enough," he told her pleadingly. Finn nodded enthusiastically.

"We don't but _they_ visit us a lot," she reminded him, placing her hands on her hips. "And he consumes more sweets when he's in Twelve, too. He hangs around the bakery like he lives there."

Peeta gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes.

Gale took a moment to just stare at her. Seven years treated her well- she looked healthier now than ever before. He took in her appearance- her long wavy hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore a light blue shirt with short ruffled sleeves, knee length pants and flip-flops. Peeta, too, looked well, wearing a dark blue shirt and pants, concealing his prosthetic leg.

"Come on, then, you," Katniss said, taking Finn from Peeta. "You tired Uncle Peeta out too much."

Gale's eyes followed the trio as they walked back to the Victors' Village, Katniss and Peeta each holding one of Finn's hands, swinging it as they went.

_She's here._

That was all that went through his mind as they disappeared from view. He almost took a step to follow her, but he decided that it was not the right time.

That afternoon, he made his way to the beach. He sat on the sand, watching the sun beginning to set, admiring the shades of orange and yellow engulfing the sky and sea.

"I thought it was you."

Gale turned to look at the speaker. She gave him a half-smile.

"I saw you in town today when we took Finn for a walk," she explained, walking closer.

"Y-you did?" he choked out. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" she asked gently. She was not angry, but she looked at him with an interesting expression.

"Where's Peeta?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

"Inside, letting Finn stuff his face with cookies," she answered, wrapping her arms around herself, a small smile gracing her lips. "He'll be out soon," she added thoughtfully, looking at the distance. "He likes the sunset. We make a point not to miss them."

For a while, neither of them speaks. "How are you?" Katniss broke the silence,

"Fine," he replied, not looking at her. "Still alive."

Then he asked her the question he was dying to ask. "You and Peeta still together, then?"

She turned to him. "Married for almost five years," she said, her eyes flitting to the ring on her finger. "We decided to rebuild our relationship for real this time round."

"I'm happy for you," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," she said.

"We're never going to be the same again, won't we?"

"No," she shook her head. "As much as I want to, it won't be anymore."

"I'm glad you have him though."

"So am I," she smiled. "He's everything to me."

"You really love him, huh?"

She nodded. "More than I thought I'd love anyone."

"He better take care of you," Gale joked. "Or I'd have to introduce him to my fist."

"Oh, please," she smirked. "Like he could escape from me. I can still shoot, you know."

"I better go," Gale said. Katniss nodded. "Say hi to everyone for me."

Gale gave her a thumbs up before making his way back to town, intending to catch the midnight train back to District Two.

He looked back one last time, just in time to see her wrap her arms around Peeta as he ran up to her, glad to see that she finally has the happiness she deserved.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, I'm still alive. And I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!

As much as I dislike Gale, I really do believe that he's not a bad person, he just lets his emotions get the better of him most times.

I hate him for taking advantage of Katniss' instability though. But I always believed that Katniss would eventually forgive him for everything.

Like it? Review. Hate it? Review anyway.


End file.
